Child
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Izaya comes back to Ikebokuro after a year with a child in his arms and is in desperate need of support from some others. Shizaya. T rated but not far from an M
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Izaya had left Ikebokuro and Shinjuku and for some unknown reason as well. Shizuo was actually staring to miss his fights with the male. Everyone else in Ikebokuro had forgotten about the torment he had caused and went about their lives happily, he instead cherished their times together and was starting to miss the pain in his ass.

Izaya walked back into Ikebokuro holding a small raven haired girl in his arms. She was resting her little head on his shoulder and was babbling away happily, "You're a chatterbox today. Eh Yumi," he laughed then walked into a small retail store where he walked over to the female behind the cashier who looked bored out of her mind. When her eyes met his she perked up and smiled at him.

"Hey...I'm here to collect a delivery. It's for a Mr Orihara," he stated. The female nodded then watched as he juggled the child and the child's bag. He took out his credit card out of his extremely tight jeans front pocket and payed for the parcel and walked into the streets where he was face to face with Shizuo.

The blonde only stared at him with shock, then noticed the little girl he was holding. He wated to hug the male as he was some what happy to see him but decided he'd act casual, "I thought I spelt something disgusting?" Shizou's casual is different to any normal person.

Izaya only simply laughed, "I'm gonna change her soon. I've been busy," he sighed then walked away. Shizuo was shock to see the little girl. She was so beautiful. She was so gorgeous, her eyes were so memorising and her smile was so breath taking. Most babies were ugly, but not her.

Izaya went into a child care store and led her into the males bathroom where he sat her on the bunker and got her changed into a clean nappy. He sat her up and kissed the girl on the cheek.

He watched in the mirror as Shizuo walked in behind him and stared at the girl for some time. He walked over and gave her a smile. "Bnaaa," The girl tried to hit him away. She turned to Izaya with tears in her eyes and held her hands out.

"Come here...Stop following me," Izaya hissed quietly as he picked her up and let her head rest on his shoulder. He headed out quickly but was still followed by the blonde male. Izaya head over to the shops selections of buggies and saw one that looked nice.

It was a simple pram that allowed her to sit up or lie down. It was black with a shade and had some pink lines on the stitching.

"What do you say Yumi? Do you want that one?" he asked pointing to the buggy that looked rather nice. The girl laughed and reached out for it.

"S'cuse me sir. Are you interested in that one," Izaya turned to see Masaomi. He hadn't changed that much, he was taller, and looked more grown up. His baby face being replaced with a slender and more masculine face. Izaya simply nodded his head then watched as the male recognised him.

"Izaya! What are you doing here...who's this?" He asked reaching out to touch the girls hand.

"Can I just get the buggy. Go and sell me it. Come to my house after you've finished work and I'll explain if you want," Masaomi nodded his head then saw that Shizuo was behind him. Masaomi turned back round and gave Izaya a genuine smile

"Since when did you two not try and kill each other?"

"He's following me and I have my hands full...just let me get this buggy," he pointed to the item. Masaomi led the male to the back of the store where he took one that was in the box and took it to the front and scanned it through.

"That'll be ¥6900, please," Izaya put his card into the machine and tapped his code in. Masaomi helped Izaya to assemble the buggy and watched as Izaya put the girl in.

"Don't fall asleep," Izaya whispered to the girl pushing her little cheek in. The girl laughed and reached her hand out and took his finger.

"Thanks. I'll be off," Izaya put the parcel on the bottom and put the child's bag onto the handle's and headed out. Izaya and Yumi headed home, to sleep as both of them were exhausted.

* * *

Izaya was a sleep on the couch when he heard his door bell go. He sighed and looked up to his messy house and got up and saw Masaomi and Mikado at the door. He held the door open and invited them up.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked walking over to his kitchen. Izaya heard Yumi cry up the stairs and sighed. He put a tin of beans into the microwave then put it on for a minute. Kida ran over and pressed cancel and looked to his friend who was confused as well. He took the container out and watched as Izaya walked down his stairs with his child.

He sat her on the couch and closed his eyes. The male sighed realising that he still had visitors. Kida walked over and sat on the couch beside Izaya, "Dude what happened?" He asked looking to the child.

"If it wasn't obvious. I had a child. Her mother left me though and abandoned Yumi. I'm not too bothered about Natsume though," Kida nodded then held his hands out for Yumi.

"Go up stairs and get some rest. I'm gonna bring another friend and we'll tidy up," Izaya looked to the two males and then to his daughter.

"I don't know...why should I trust you after all I did?" Kida shrugged then watched as Izaya kissed his daughters cheek and headed the stairs, he needed to sleep and now was the time, he couldn't miss the oppurtunity.

"Come up here for a moment one of you," Kida gave the child over to Mikado and ran up the stairs and saw a small nursery that was getting painted.

"No one goes in here except you. Yumi's stuff is in there if she needs it," Izaya trudged into bed then turned to Masaomi, "Thank you," he whispered before getting into bed and falling asleep.

Kida texted his friend and waited for a reply before heading down and took Yumi from Mikado who began to tidy up the messy apartment. Clothes, food, nappies lay scattered every where and the place stunk.

Yumi began to cry as her daddy wasn't with her. Her amber eyes looking at Masaomi with worry. Izaya got from the bed and headed down the stairs and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Daddies going night nights. Be good for Masaomi and Mikado. Okay?" He kissed her cheek once again and watched as she snuggled into his body. "Be good. I'll be back soon," Yumi watched with attentive eyes as her daddy walked away from her and up the stairs.

Masaomi sat on the couch and turned the girl around to face him. He held her hands and gently bounded her up and down, "I wonder who her mother is? Who is this Natsume person?" He asked Mikado who was stuffing the litter and nappies into a large black bag.

A small knock came to the door and Masamoi got a text. The blonde stood up and headed to the door and opened it to revel Shizuo. He stepped in and took the girl who was looking very sad.

"Shizuo do you know a Natsume by any chance?" The blonde nodded then walked over to Izaya's computer as he saw that he had a few frames. He picked up one and showed them it.

"This is Natsume. She was my friend in high school and had a large crush on Izaya. Is this her child?" He asked looking at the girl he held in his arms. She looked nothing like Natsume, only her dad.

Shizuo sat down on the couch and took the house in. He had never been invited to Izaya's. It was very messy indeed. The blonde opened a few windows and saw his smaller friends tidying up.

"It's never this messy. He must be having a hard time," Shizuo smiled then sat on the couch and watched as Yumi began to sway her head from side to side babbling away to herself. Shizuo laughed at the girl and then heard someone behind him.

"I didn't give you permission to be here," a hiss came from behind. Shizuo turned to Izaya who was in a pair of grey shorts and a dressing gown that was open. "I don't want you holding my kid," he held his hands out for Yumi and she happily held her arms out for her daddy.

"I would never hurt your child or a child as a matter of fact," Izaya shrugged and sat down beside Shizuo and lay Yumi on her back, with her legs facing him.

A knock at the door startled Izaya. He watched as the door opened and a ginger headed female walked in with a few items, "Hows my princess?" She asked walking over to Yumi and touching her forehead.

Her eyes laid on Shizuo and she hissed, "I see I've already been replaced," She saw the horror in Izaya's eyes and grinned maliciously. "Oh so he doesn't know does he. I think I should tell him. Don't you?" She laughed before turning to Shizuo. "Guess what Shizuo?" She laughed.

"Please no," Izaya begged standing up while holding Yumi. Masaomi took a hold of Yumi as Izaya began to shake.

"Natsume. Don't tell me. I don't care for his life. Izaya seems to be very stressed. Can you leave?"

"And bring her stuff!" Izaya screamed at her.

"I will as soon as you tell him what you did," she grinned evilly. Izaya sat down on the couch in defeat and looked to his knees. "Tell him," Izaya shook his head then turned to the the younger two in the room. He leaned closer in to Shizuo and put his lips to his ear.

"Don't freak out. I'm sorry. I'm in love with you. I moaned your name out while having sex and then she caught me masturbating to you," he whispered quietly going bright red. Shizuo went pale then turned to Izaya in shock. He took his hand and gently massaged it.

"Natsume...that was just harsh. Give Yumi her stuff now," the ginger disappeared for a few moments then came in with quite a few suitcases and boxes, in various sizes.

"Bye," She said before walking away. Izaya looked to Shizuo and went bright red before making his way up the stairs in a rush. Shizou sighed then looked to Yumi who was sleeping. Shizuo stood up and took her into Izaya's room where a small basket lay.

Shizuo walked over and shook Izaya who had fallen asleep. He didn't move and remained to sleep, "I'm going to tidy your house then we'll chat," he whispered before heading down the stairs to tidy the house up.

He helped the younger two with tidying and allowed Mikado run down to the nearest grocer to pick up some food for the male. Shizuo sat on the couch beside Masaomi sipping cups of tea, "What was it?" Kida suddenly asked. Shizuo looked at him confused, "You know the secret...Izaya whispered it into your ear,"

"I can't tell you that. That's just between us three," he stated then heard Yumi crying up the stairs. The older blonde stood up and went to see to the female only to see Izaya standing over the cot touching his child's cheek.

The raven looked to Shizuo before blushing heavily, he picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead, "Was it a bad dream?" He asked her softly patting her head. He walked past Shizuo and headed down the stairs to find that his house was clean again and Mikado filling his fridge, freezer and cupboard with food. He walked over so the sink and made Yumi a bottle of milk and took a seat on the couch beside Masaomi and fed his daughter.

"Who was that?"

"That was Natsume...she was my wife,"

"Why'd you marry her though you were erm..." Shizuo paused.

"Dunno. I just did. And it wasn't like I was going to erm...it wouldn't work out," He stuttered trying to keep his secret from the two boys.

"Want to fill us in,"

"Na. Too much effort. Anyway the marriage is off. The good news is that she had Yumi and didn't sign her name on the papers so she's all mine," Izaya lifted his daughter and sucked on her his daughters cheek. "Daddy is so greedy. I'm not sharing my little girl with anyone," he laughed as he heard his own daughter laugh as well. He brought Yumi in for a hug and lifted his legs up and put them over Shizuo who sat beside him.

Masaomi asked to watch a movie as a group as he saw one that looked pretty good. Izaya sat beside Shizuo and could only look at his face. He was beautiful. He watched as his desire of affection turned to face him with mocha eyes and only frowned when he realised that he was being stared at.

Izaya blushed then saw that it was getting some what late. He stood up with Yumi and changed her into a pink one piece. He brought her down again and cuddled into her body, she again was babbling to her daddy happily, talking about what ever.

Shizuo could only laugh at how cute she was. She was so beautiful, "Go to sleep. You," Izaya pressed his head against her forehead and felt her hands go onto his cheeks. He looked up and saw her smiling face.

"Come on. Let's go to sleep," he snuggled into Shizuo's arm and closed his eyes. Yumi laughed and was brought into her daddies arm and was cradled.

"We still need to talk. Don't sleep,"

"I figured. Rip the bandage of nicely will ya," Shizuo laughed then shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you...don't worry," Izaya nodded then looked to see that his daughter was peacefully asleep in his arms. The male bent down and kissed her lips.

"It's getting late," Masaomi yawned.

"It's it past the leader of the yellow scarfs and dollars bed time?" He laughed.

"We have school tomorrow sadly," Kida stood up. Izaya handed his child to Shizuo then went over to his jacket and pulled out his phone.

"Hi, I'm looking for a taxi...to this address please," Izaya went into his wallet and pulled out cab fair for the two.

"Keep the change. It will be a thank you for babysitting and buying in food and here," Izaya handed over a ¥3000 bill to both of them.

"That's my thank you," He smiled. Kida thanked the male then gave him a large hug before heading down the stairs with his friend.

Izaya turned to Shizuo and took his child and headed up the stairs with her and put her into her bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep peacefully, "Izaya," The blonde called. He sat beside him on the bed and put an arm around his waist.

"How long...how long have you felt this way towards me?" He asked quietly looking at the males daughter.

"Since I was 16. At the time I didn't understand it...why I had such dreams of you and it frustrated me so I took my frustration out on you so I wouldn't wake up and be hard," He whispered quietly. "Then when I finally understood it was too late. You hated me. I continued to do horrid things to you, so that you'd have someone to think about and you'd run over to see me. That's what I settled for,"

"Izaya," The male turned and felt a pair of lips against his. He was pushed back and felt Shizuo straddle his hips. He felt a warm tongue lick at his bottom lip and slowly Izaya gave in and let him explore.

"I have loved you since then...that's why I lashed out the first time. I was getting hard and I didn't understand why then when I figured out...you were so set on hating me that I just settled for it. You seemed to love getting chased so I chased you. The way you laughed and it seemed like you were having fun made me feel better," Izaya smiled then kissed him again.

He moved up the bed so they weren't lying on the edge and kissed Shizuo's neck softly unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his belly softly and licking the hot flesh.

...  
Izaya woke up at three in the morning to the sound of his daughter gurgling. He turned to see a sleeping Shizuo. He smiled then stood up slowly, feeling a shooting pain in his back and hips. He put a pair of boxers on and picked up his daughter and headed into her nursery. He changed her nappy knowing that she had already been and gave her another bottle down the stairs.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Shizuo walking down the stairs completely nude. He walked over to Izaya who was sitting on the couch holding his daughter as she drank her warm milk.

"I didn't hear her cry," he stated sitting down beside him.

"She always cries at the same time, so I've adapted a few minutes earlier so she doesn't," he smiled then looked to Shizuo's naked body. He went red in the face as he saw his groin.

"Why are you going all red? You've seen it already," Izaya nodded his head then looked to his daughter who was happily sucking on a bottle.

"That's probably the first time, I've felt so good having sex and had such a good orgasm," he smiled then looked to Shizuo.

"That was my erm first time," he blushed nervously. Izaya smiled then stood up, put the bottle into the sink then headed up the stairs with Shizuo following behind.

"I'm glad that I was your first. You're really good," Izaya complimented as he sat down his daughter, gave her a light kiss on the forehead then crawled into bed with Shizuo.

* * *

Izaya was walking around Ikebokuro with Yumi in her buggy. She was sitting up and was facing away from him as they walked around the town, "Daddy still has to work regardless...but Daddy'll make sure that you are safe," he sighed as he stalked a male in red.

The raven sighed as he watched the male he was following to kiss another woman and he quickly tapped some information into his phone then walked away. Izaya bumped into Tom by mistake and watched as he pushed the buggy off his foot. Yumi fell back and hit her head against the rim and began to cry heavily.

"You'll pay for that," Izaya hissed running to his daughters aid and picking her up and holding her as she cried. He rubbed her little head slowly and ran circles into her back as he bounced up and down and she shrieked.

Shizuo walked over to Izaya and patted the girls head, "What happened?" He asked touching her cheek.

"I accidentally bumped into Tom here and he pushed the buggy back and she hit her head against the side," Izaya gritted his teeth then kicked Tom in the groin. "That's for hurting my girl, you dumb ass," he hissed again. Shizuo turned to Tom and shook his head.

"I was going to see Shinra...are you wanting to come...you're finished aren't ya?" Shizuo nodded and went behind the buggy and pushed it towards Shinra's while Izaya cuddled his little girl as she whimpered.

"What happened to her?" Izaya turned to see Kida with Anri. He glared at the girl and watched as his daughter sprung out his arms and went to Kida who happily gave her kisses and patted her back.

"She hit her head on the pram," Anri went to touch the child but watched as Izaya stepped in.

"You don't touch my child," He hissed and pushed her away. Izaya turned to see that his daughter was peaceful again and was babbling to Kida, most likely about what happened. Kida only nodded his head as she spoke incoherently.

"Where's Mikado?" Izaya asked as he took his child back whispering traitor to her and received a giggle and a slap on the cheek by his daughter.

"He's working," Izaya nodded then said good bye to the male before walking with Shizou to their friends house.

The two made their way up the steps and knocked on the door. Shinra opened the door and lit up when he saw his friends standing with a smile. The under ground doctor saw the girl and held his hands out, "Celty! Oh Celty," the three were allowed in and Izaya took a seat on the couch and kissed his daughters hand.

The dullahan walked in and saw Izaya with a child and Shizuo. The female walked over and saw that Izaya was playing with the girl, "He is such a meanie hurting my baby," he kissed her cheek again and watched as Shinra walked over.

"You had a child...ohhh. May I?" Izaya nodded and gave his daughter over to the male who sat her on her knee.

"BDAAAA!" Yumi screamed and held out her hands for her daddy. Izaya took her back and kissed her cheek.

"What a racket. That's Shinra. Daddies friend," The girl cried more and felt a hand on her back. She looked up to her daddy and gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Who's her mother,"

"Natsume," He sighed leaning back. "She's left me...I'm not upset about that. I have someone else in my life...I'm just angry at her for kicking me out the house," Izaya sighed and lifted his child in the air and kissed her cheek.

"Who have you got now?" Shinra asked with curiously. Izaya smiled and pointed to Shizuo with a smile.

"We're dating now," he grinned with a smile.

"So you told him the truth then?" Izaya nodded his head and watched as Shinra smiled and then put the kettle on.

"What are you talking about Shinra?" Shizou asked looking to his friend who only grinned.

"Izaya told me a while back that he was in love with you. When I tried to hook you up together, everything went into chaos," He laughed. Shizuo grinned then leaned in for a kiss. Izaya happily gave him the kiss then heard a gasp.

They turned to see Mikado, Anri and Masaomi standing in shock, "Hey you two," Izaya laughed going bright red. He didn't recognise Anri's existence.

"Izaya there's three of them," Shizuo hissed. Izaya shook his head slowly then lifted Yumi up and kissed her cheek.

"There is only two," Shizuo sighed then took his lovers hand and brought him in closer. Masaomi laughed then looked to Izaya.

"So I'm gonna assume that last night was magical,"

"Hell yeah," Izaya laughed with a slightly red face remembering the wonderful night.

"So want to tell me why Natsume left you?" Izaya handed his kid over to Shizuo and brought Kida onto his knee.

"You want me to tell you?" Kida nodded his head. "It's grown up stuff," Kida nodded his head again. "When I had sex with Natsume I moaned out Shizou's name and she caught me masturbating to him," he whispered into his ear. "Tell 'her' that and I'll rip your ear off," Kida knew he was referring to the booby-licious girl that stood behind.

"That could kill a marriage," Izaya laughed nodding his head.

"Girls don't seem to like that for some reason," Kida laughed and saw the bags under Izaya's eyes. He touched his cheek and smiled.

"If you need me to babysit any time. I will. If you want to get some sleep or have a nice night. I'll baby sit for you," Izaya nodded his head then wrapped his arms around Kida.

"It's been nice without you, what have you been doing?"

"Dealing with my Natsume's pregnancy and raising my baby," Shizuo hissed under his breath then played with Yumi's chubby arms.

"When did you tell her about that thing," Izaya sighed then looked to his angry lover.

"Two days ago. That's when she caught me. She kicked me out after and said that she was leaving me," Izaya looked to his daughter who was blowing bubbles with her spit. Shizuo looked uncomfortable with her. Izaya took his child back while pushing Kida off of his knee.

The door opened again and Izaya's face dropped as he saw the excitement in Yumi. He lifted her up and allowed her to be taken from him, "She needs mummy's milk not random bottles," Shizuo stood up and took a seat beside Celty while Natsume sat beside her ex.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me and her," The woman sighed as she un-did her top and lifted her bra up. Izaya leaned back on the couch and looked to Shizuo who looked pretty much pissed off. Izaya smiled at him then turned to his daughter who was reaching out for him. He took her hand and gently shook it.

"Listen...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this,"

"What, falling for me or getting caught,"

"I have a beautiful daughter that I'd never trade in. I'm sorry it didn't work out. I shouldn't have proposed to you I guess but if I couldn't have Shizuo's, I'd have you," Izaya whispered to her. Natsume looked over to Izaya with tears in her eyes.

"I love you...but I'm your second choice. If you ever want to let loose, come find me. Mummies and daddies do that," Izaya nodded his head but was never going to take her up on that. He had Shizuo and though they only had done it once, he was contempt with the male and was happy to be with him.

"Yeah what ever," Izaya deadpanned. He was never going to get with her again. Natsume unlatched Yumi from her breast and brought her in for a cuddle but the screamed. Izaya took the sad girl and held her close to his body. The girl happily shut up and closed her eyes against her dad's chest.

"See you Yumi," the ginger stood up and kissed Izaya on the lips, which he kindly returned but it wasn't of lust, it was of a friendship. Izaya sat back on the couch and sighed.

"Daddy messed up," he whispered to his sleeping child then brought Shizuo back over to his side. He rested his head against his shoulder.

"Don't mind her. She still means a lot to me," Shizuo nodded his head. He was happy that his friend and new lover were going to stay in good terms. He didn't want that precious child to get hurt from the hatred most divorced couples feel. The kid would feel like that they have no where to go and it's their fault they argue.

Shizuo looked to Izaya and his daughter with a smile. He wanted to be a big part of the child's life even if it was just a big brother. He wanted to be with them both and support them.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Please Review. Should I do more?**


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya sat opposite Shiki, his boss. They were in his own apartment and both were sipping tea. Shizou was at work and he couldn't visit him today as far as he could tell. The fact that they are lovers was kept silent. Most of Izaya's life was kept silent and no one even knew he was back in action, even he walked round Ikebokuro holding his daughter or Shizuo's hand.

This meeting was the first in a year that they had seen each other. Izaya sat in grey shorts as he was just woken up and was yet to change, "Izaya. Where have you been or a year? Your apartment is a mess," he wrinkled his nose at how messy his house was.

Sounds of cries came from a monitor behind Shiki. The bodyguards tensed at the sound. Izaya stood up and rushed up stairs and brought Yumi down the stairs. The girl was in her pyjamas and was cuddling back into her dad as she wiped her face against his neck.

Shiki stood up and went to the girl and saw her cute little face, "She is precious. I assume she's your daughter," Izaya nodded then sat down and got Yumi to sit beside him. He gave her, her bottle and she happily drank her bottle while staring at the new faces.

"Congratulations on becoming a father. It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?" Izaya nodded.

"If I go back being an information broker, no harm must come to my daughter. She is to be kept out of range from any harm at all times. If her life is on the line at anytime I will quit the job straight away, no hesitation," Shiki nodded his head then looked to the girl.

"I am fully aware of how much a father wants to protect their offspring. Can I see her," Izaya picked her up and gave his daughter a smile.

"Want to see Shiki?" The girl was given to Shiki who held the girl in his arms. He held her delicately like she was made of porcelain.

"She is really gorgeous. Anyway I'll make sure she is protected from all your clients. No harm will come to your daughter. My daughter is 18 now and has been protected ever since she was born. Though I do suggest that when she is off an appropriate age you take her to judo, karate and self defence. She may need them," Izaya nodded his head then watched as Yumi hit Shiki's face.

A body guard grabbed the girl by her arm making her scream, Izaya sent the male to the floor while holding his crying child. He gave Shiki a glare as his daughter had been hurt, "Izuo, you're fired," Shiki hissed standing up and taking his gun and other gear from him.

Izaya pulled her in close and gently bounced her up and down as she cried in pain, "I sometimes regret having you. How am I supposed to protect you?" He asked while rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"Izuo. Out now!" Shiki moved over to Yumi who was screeching and sent him on his way. Izaya led his daughter into his room where he lay her on his bed and stripped her out of her pyjamas. He led her into the bathroom and filled up the sink for her to bathe in. The water was hot enough for her arm to heal yet not scolding.

"Izaya. You're a good father and you'll be able to protect her," Izaya smiled then heard his front door open. He was aware that it was Shizuo. He quickly sent him a text to stay out the house as Shiki was in.

'Where are you then? I'm in the house'

'Upstairs'

'Fuck sake'

'What's wrong?' Izaya heard the foot steps then sighed to himself. He gently put Yumi into the water as she cried. Izaya massaged her arms then heard a large noise.

Izaya turned to see Shizuo being restrained on the bed his arms behind his back, "Excuse me Mr Bodyguard un-hand him," Izaya hissed and watched as the male fully in black let go of his lover and watched as the blonde got up.

"How long will this meeting take?" Shizuo hissed walking over. Izaya turned but kept his daughters head above water. He felt arms wrap around is body. He turned his head and kissed his lips softly.

"Not long...one of his body guard hurt Yumi, so I'm trying to sooth the muscle," Izaya watched as she stopped crying and held her arms out for Shizou but whimpered as she did so. Shizuo took her out the bath and wrapped her in a towel and led her into Izaya's bed and cuddled into her.

"Ahh erm Mr Heiwajima what owes you the pleasure of being here?" Shizuo looked at the male before looking to Izaya.

"Shiki, Shizuo is my lover," Izaya walked out and held his lovers face as he pressed his lips to his. He tasted the cigarettes and pulled away with a disgusted face. Izaya walked down the stairs with Shiki following behind.

"Back to matters, our contract will stay the same, your child and lover will be under protection so there is no need to worry. Can I have my informant back," Izaya nodded and shook his hand and was handed a large brown folder.

"We start Monday. Have a nice night," Izaya led the male out then felt a hand at his belt buckle and his trousers sliding down his hips.

"Miss me," Izaya asked as he rested his arms against the door. He felt his top lift up at the back as kiss was planted onto his back. "Mmmm. Can we do this later?" Shizuo nodded then moved away from his lover and headed up the stairs where Yumi lay in her cot. She had a small blue dog in her hand and was happily playing with it (aka sucking on it's tail) Izaya took the toy and bopped her on the nose with it.

Yumi lifted her arms up and she was brought into her daddies arms and was brought down stairs where Shizuo lay. He was sprawled in front of the TV with his hands in his trousers. Izaya smiled softly and kissed his neck.

"Did you think I was cheating on you?" Izaya asked walking around and taking a seat on his lap facing him. Shizuo sighed, paused his program then nodded his head slowly. "Why would I text you, where I was if I was. Eh. Yeah don't come up stairs, I'm being fucked," Izaya mocked then lay beside him, his head laying on his chest. Yumi lay beside him being held in her fathers arms.

She was content with Shizuo now. She would sometimes scream at him for no good reason and would cry and throw her toys at him but she was more loving towards him now, "Why would I ever cheat on you?" Shizuo turned his head to look at his lover and saw how comfortable he was. He too was pretty comfortable.

"I don't know. You were married and were dis-loyal to Natsume," Izaya sat up then put Yumi in a play pen then turned to Shizuo.

"I did love Natsume. I never cheated on her. I was just desperate for you. If that's the way you feel, get out," Izaya hissed though his voice was never raised.

"Izaya. I'm not leaving. I'm sorry. It's just that how do you think I would feel if I caught you masturbating for Natsume again. I would hate it so much,"

"I don't love her like I love you, you fucking dumbass," Izaya hissed then took a seat on the couch, slumping away. Shizuo sighed and sat beside him.

"Don't laugh okay," Izaya turned to the blonde who was going all red in the face. He nodded slowly then saw his loving mocha eyes look at him from the corner of his eyes and look away, "I want us to be together forever, like maybe become partners...but you were married to Natsume and that ended," Izaya sighed then kissed Shizuo's cheek lovingly then his neck.

"Listen...I would get on my knee's right now...but I'm scared to do such a thing. I have already been married and it was ruined. It makes it seem like my vows to her were just lies. It feels disgusting," Shizuo smiled then cuddled into his partners little body.

"Promise me, that you'll tell me if you feel like needing a woman's body and I'll do as much as I can to assist with the urge," Izaya nodded with a laugh.

"Kiss me," Shizuo complied and gently lowered his lover before capturing his lips. Izaya licked Shizuo's lips lovingly then felt Shizuo pull at his shorts again. He slipped his hand into the waist band and soothingly made circles on his hip bone.

"We shouldn't. I mean I want to, I do. It's just that we should constrain ourselves for Yumi's sake. She doesn't need to see her dad in bed with you. It doesn't feel right," Shizuo sighed then kissed Izaya's lips.

"When she is asleep...you are all mine though," Izaya laugh nodding his head then stood up and went over to the kitchen and began to prepare for dinner. A knock at the door startled both males. Izaya put the oven on before making his way to the door to see Masaomi and Anri.

"Come in," Izaya allowed Masaomi to enter but slammed the door on Anri's face and went over to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kida noticed that Anri wasn't in and only chuckled.

"Yeah sure," Kida made his way over to Yumi and picked her up as she held her arms up for him. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Shizuo who was playing his program and had his hands in his trousers again. Izaya sighed to himself then looked to his smiling daughter who had grown quite attacked to the blondes. The informant cut up various veggies then put them into a large dish before glazing them with honey paste.

Izaya went over to Shizuo and sat on his lap and was brought into a large hug, "What are you cooking?" Shizuo smiled as Izaya curled up on up his chest. Kida had gotten used to the affection the two shared and would often come round to play with Yumi as he had nothing better to do.

"It's my mums recipe. I haven't made it in a while," Izaya kissed his neck and closed his eyes. Shizuo saw that Izaya had fallen asleep in his arms and was shocked to see such a sight. He did have to wake up a few times in the night to see to Yumi or would be on the computer doing something.

"So how's life with Izaya?" Kida asked as he saw that Yumi was asleep as well.

"It's quite relaxing actually. We some times bicker but I think that's due to his lack of sleep," Kida nodded and looked back down to the child he held.

* * *

Monday came and Izaya was out with Yumi in Ikebokuro stalking a male that Shiki needed information on. He held his daughter close to his chest as he followed the male around town. He needed to find Masaomi so he could take her for a bit.

He found him not long after and gestured for him to walk over. He handed him his precious daughter and kissed her forehead gave him her bag and some money to treat her to ice cream. He then took off with a smile as he was able to stalk the male properly.

He watched as the male he followed walked into a love hotel. Izaya walked in and followed the male into the lift, "Going up?" Izaya asked with a smile. The male nodded then leaned back.

"So your misses waiting up stairs for you?" Izaya asked as he pressed a button on the lift. The male laughed shaking his head.

"I don't have a wife. I only have a girlfriend," Izaya had been recording the whole time.

"Is your girlfriend waiting," Izaya still had his wedding ring on as he liked the accessory.

"Na my wife," he showed him his finger. "We recently had a child and haven't been able to get together in a while, so you know," Izaya explained then watched as the male nodded.

"Congratulations on your child. I hope to have a child of my own soon,"

"Maybe you will if you play your cards right," Izaya grinned though his back was to the man. He just got everything he needed for Shiki but wanted some proof. The two walked into the lobby and Izaya took his camera out as a blonde woman, wearing only a satin dressing gown.

"She yours? She's smoking," Izaya smiled before heading into a room next door. The room was empty, he already checked. He had hacked into their bookings and made sure that this room was free. He sat on the bed and decided to phone Shizuo.

"Hey babe. Guess where I am?" Izaya sang happily as he lay back on the bed.

"Where?"

"Love hotel," Izaya sang happily. "I'm stalking a guy for Shiki and he's next door. I need to ensure that I have enough evidence so I'll be here until I hear moans,"

"Did you take Yumi into a love hotel,"

"Hell no. Masaomi has her. Could you pick her up for me?"

"Sure. I'm about done for work myself but I was invited to go drinking with Shinra,"

"Go drinking if you want. It's fine. I'll be done soon-ish but I'll need to go get some other information,"

"Unless you stayed in that love hotel and I could visit,"

"As tempting as that sounds. I am working. I don't go into your clients home and have sex there. I'll just see you when I see you," Izaya heard the sound of cries. "I'm gonna go now. Love you," he hung up quickly and made his way next door.

He normally would have set up camera's in the room prier but since he had Yumi, he had to go in another way. Izaya stepped out of the room and slipped into the males room. He held out his camera and tip toed in.

Izaya used a mirror to peek around the room and recorded the reflection on the mirror to get his information. The screamed from the girl echoed around the room, "Fuck me. Fuck me you bad man," the lady moaned out. "Forget about your children,"

"What children. I need you in my life not my four month year old son. He isn't important," the male responded. Izaya continued to record then waited till they fell asleep and made his way in where he waked over to the males pocket and took some money.

He took about ¥1000000 from him and headed out and back into Ikebokuro. He headed to his clients house and knocked on the door. He entered the house and saw the wife of the male breast feeding her child."I did knock," Izaya began and took a seat beside the female. "Cute child. What's his name?" He asked looking to the boys loving blue eyes.

"Sora," Izaya watched as the boy turned in and laughed at his mother. He but his lip then took her hand.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You may want to pack his bags. All the information is on this disk. First pay up," The woman gave the male a hefty sum from her husband which happened to be all her husband owned and Izaya left with a small smile.

Izaya saw Masaomi flirting with a few girls. One was holding Yumi and was pinching her cheek, "Yumi," Izaya called out but she didn't turn her head. He walked over and picked her up and saw her little face light up when she saw her daddy.

"Thanks so much, you're a real life saver," Izaya headed home with Yumi. It was getting dark and she was freezing. He put her into his large brown jacket and smiled as she played with his hood.

"Daddy would never leave you for a woman. Not even Shizuo will get in the way. If he was getting in the way, he'd be the first to go," Izaya headed into his home and saw that Shizuo was yet to return. He made himself a cup of tea then headed up to bed where he had a shower then got into bed. He brought out his reading glasses and read one of his parent books while Yumi cuddled into his side.

"Yumi," the girl didn't respond to Izaya which made his very worried. He quickly got dressed and headed out to the doctors. It was empty thankfully. He was taken quickly and he sat down holding Yumi in his arms.

"Mr Orihara what seems to be the problem?" A blonde doctor asked. She had her hair in a pony tail and wore dark frames and a white jacket.

"I'm concerned about Yumi. She doesn't respond like other kids her age," the doctor clicked in her ear and she didn't respond to it. Izaya bit his lip that wasn't good. In his books a child at four months were to be reacting to sounds. Even at two months yet Yumi didn't hear him earlier both times, with Masaomi and in bed.

The doctor took out a thing to look into her ear, when she touched her ear with the cold metal she turned her head and began to scream. Izaya held her head as the doctor looked in and she shook her head.

"Mr Orihara. I'm afraid your daughter is deaf. I suggest hearing aids for her. They are quite pricey and will come in a few weeks,"

"How much?"

"500 yen per ear," Izaya went into his pocket and pulled out 1000¥ bill. The doctor nodded then ordered them online. She handed him a letter and allowed him to leave. Izaya headed home and put his daughter to bed.

He went into his own bed and lay on his stomach. He heard his front door open and heard Shizuo stumbling around down stairs. Izaya sighed then felt a body lie on top of his, "Hey you," Shizuo slurred out. Izaya didn't move and began to sob into his pillow.

"Hey, what happened," The blonde rolled to the side and pulled him in for a hug. Izaya hid his face against his lovers chest and took deep breaths while he nuzzled in to him.

"You stink of booze and cigarette. Go for a shower and brush your teeth you'll give me a headache," Izaya pushed him away then watched as he stood up and went for a shower. He looked to his sleeping daughter who was sucking on her thumb quietly. Izaya picked her up and held her to his chest.

"Baby, my poor baby. I'm sorry. This isn't going to be fun for you," he whispered as she slept peacefully in his arms. He sat on the bed then brought her in for a hug. He sat looking at his phone while holding her hand as she slept.

Izaya sighed then lay back on the bed and brought Yumi in for a cuddle. He closed his eyes then heard the water turning off. Izaya turned to see Shizuo in a pair of boxer and was drying his wet hair.

"Come on. Let her sleep," Shizuo took the child and put her back in her cot then crawled on top of Izaya who had his eyes closed and was waiting for some action. Shizuo bent down and kissed his neck. "What's wrong?"

"Shut up and just kiss me," Izaya hissed. Shizuo sat up and shook his head. "FUCKING KISS ME ALREADY!" Shizou looked to Yumi who was peacefully sleeping in her bed.

"Don't scream. You might wake up Yumi," Izaya punched his face and then went into his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Shizuo sighed then turned the light off before joining his lover in the bed. His punches didn't really hurt. Shizuo wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and pulled him in close to his body. He kissed his neck softly then his lips, "You're clearly the female in this," he laughed gently.

"What makes you say such a thing," Izaya mumbled under his covers.

"We'll I'm almost certain you are on your menstrual cycle," Izaya laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...I learnt something which has broke my heart and I don't know how to fix the problem,"

"You can tell what's wrong, you know that right. Lean on me sometimes," Izaya turned round and rested his head on Shizuo's bare chest and smiled.

"How's that?" Izaya smiled then looked to his daughter who was peacefully sleeping in her small cot."She's deaf," he whispered hiding his face in his chest. Shizuo looked to the male confused not understanding what he was meaning.

"Wait who is?"

"Yumi is. She is deaf. She can't hear," Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead and shook his head. That was really heart breaking for a parent to learn that their child wasn't as healthy as they first thought she was.

"She will get hearing aids. She'll be fine," Izaya sighed then shook his head and closed his eyes while Shizou gently patted his head. "I don't think I should be giving you advise, but she'll be fine. She will be raised right. She won't have problems at all. She'll have hearing aids. Come on. If she has your blood she be perfectly alright. I doubt she'll be bullied. She has your nature and Natume's. She'll be alright," Izaya sighed then sat up and took his ring of his finger.

"Shizuo...be with me when she heads for her first day of school up until her graduation, when she leaves to graduate for college. Be with me until the very end," Shizuo nodded and kissed Izaya's lips softly.

"Was that a proposal? We've only dated for a month," Izaya grinned and nodded his head.

"Yes, I want you to marry me. I don't care if we have a wedding...I just want us to be with each other until the end," Shizou bit his lip then looked away from his lover as tears began to fill in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," Izaya smiled then lay beside Shizuo again. He closed his eyes then felt Shizuo cuddle into him once again.

* * *

Shizuo was at work when he saw Izaya and Masaomi talking with each other. Yumi was sleeping in her buggy. He wanted to walk over and see them but he couldn't abandon Tom at the moment. Masaomi looked to Yumi and touched her hand.

"You're keeping secrets from me. Why didn't you mention you couldn't hear me? Thought we were closer than that" Yumi didn't wake up and remained asleep.

Izaya saw Shizuo and ran after him and took his hand for a moment, "Do you have to work today?" Shizuo nodded his head but took the males hands and stared into his sad face. "You could live of my salary,"

"As your soon to be husband, I need to support my wife," he whispered making Izaya blush madly. He kissed his cheek then headed over to Masaomi who was alone with Yumi.

"I'm going to the bank, the hospital then the clinic then I need you to baby sit for me," Masaomi nodded then watched as Izaya left with his daughter. He watched as someone ran after his friend and saw Shizuo at Izaya's side.

"I want to spend today with you," Izaya nodded and headed to the bank which wasn't that far away. He smiled to himself as Shizou was at his side. He felt some what happy that he would be my his side to look after him.

* * *

**Hope you liked this. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya sat in the principles office for the fifth time this week. His daughter Yumi sat at his side while two girls with black eyes and bloody nose sat opposite on their own fathers knee. Izaya lifted Yumi up as Shizuo walked into the room and took a seat beside Izaya and Yumi.

"Thank you for coming Mr Haiwejima. You're daughter again has attacked two of the girls in the class and has been bullying them quite bad," Izaya sighed then looked to his daughter with a grin. The fathers of the victims glared at Izaya.

Izaya cuddles into his daughter softly stroking her dark hair, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her little frame. He kissed her forehead softly then looked to the fathers of the other girls, "Tell me what did she do exactly and what did you do to make her hurt you?" Izaya asked the girls.

"She attacked us. She just punched us in the face," Yumi stood up with her fist clenched.

"Ell em' da eal eason," she spoke her speech a less developed due to her deafness. She hissed at them.

"Daddy make her stop!" The fathers looked to the girl that had hurt their child with confusion.

Izaya walked over to his daughter and put his hand onto her shoulder. She turned and looked to his lips, "Sweetheart. What's the real reason?" He asked her. While he did that he lifted her long hair up and saw that she didn't have her hearing aids in.

"Where are my daughters hearing aids?" Izaya growled lifting her up and sitting her on Shizuo's lap.

"Ze ook' em' en put em' in da in," She growled at them. The fathers stood up and looked to their child.

"Excuse me. What's wrong with your daughter?" One of them asked.

"She's deaf. Up until now, she's been reading our lips I assume as she can't hear at all," The father went over to their child.

"Yesterday she was really rude to us. She was ignoring us the whole day," Izaya sighed and shook his head. He went onto his knee and signed to his daughter as it was easier for him to do so.

Yumi shook her head and signed back to him, "Yesterday she didn't have her hearing aids as they were all fuzzy. We had to get them replaced," The girl signed again with tears in her eyes. Izaya pulled her in for a hug and shook his head.

"You didn't mention that you hurt my daughter because I have a husband," Izaya hissed. Shizuo put his hands onto Yumi and brought her back onto his lap and signed to her while he gently tickled her side.

"I had a wife," Izaya began as he crouched down to look at the 9 year old girls, "But we are no longer together. From what I know you two also had mummies but like my Natsume, she abandoned yous. You shouldn't be picking fights with my girl for something that does not concern you," he smiled evilly at them making them hide behind their fathers legs.

"Mr Orihara, our school doesn't tolerate bullying and your child is very aggressive to her peers," Izaya walked over to the head teacher and put his hands over his ear as he spoke to him in a whisper.

"It's frustrating for her," he whispered. The head teacher slapped his hand away and Izaya grinned.

"I thought your school didn't condemn violence. That was very aggressive," Izaya walked over and picked up his daughter who cuddled into his neck like she always has since she was a child.

"My child will not be suspended from this school. She needs school as much as every other child," Yumi signed to Shizou who signed what Izaya was saying about her. "She needs be with kids her own age. We all get agitated, she's just agitated even more,"

"Addy. I am o ahated," Izaya sighed and nodded his head.

"You sure honey," he was well aware that Shizuo was signing and waited for him to sign his response to his daughter. He still had a broken heart that she was so agitated and agressive due to her disability.

"My daughter will remain in school. People shouldn't be so horrid to her and besides I am tickled pink to know she is bullying other kids. When I first found out I was sure she'd be bullied but knowing she can look out for herself and is bullying others makes me really happy," Izaya put his child down after his hug then went onto his knees and signed again.

"Ma-omi eally," she grinned. "Ak me ack t' ass," she asked. Izaya nodded and watched as his daughter ran over to Shizuo and gave him a large hug before taking her daddies hand. The head teacher followed behind with the fathers and their daughters.

"Addy. Day augh at me. Do I alk unny," Izaya looked to the other teachers and went onto his knees and signed to her 'Sweatheart. It's not your fault. You can't hear properly. It's not your fault. You don't have your hearing aids so it's slightly worse, but you are so clever, so smart and such a good person. We all have defaults,'

"Awt is oors,"

'Mine is that I am very mean to people. Shizuo's is that he is far too strong. Don't worry'

"I love you," Yumi said perfectly and led her dad into her class. He lead her into her classroom and watched as she took a seat at her desk. The girls that she hurt where being surrounded by everyone else as they gave Yumi dirty glares.

"Daddy. I don't wanna be here," she pronounced everything delicately so she didn't sound as different as she looked down.

"Come on then. These people are ass-holes anyway," Yumi took her daddies hand and he was led her out of the class.

"Mr Orihara. You can't leave with her daughter,"

"She is uncomfortable being here. I'll take her if I want to take her until these fucking brats learn to grow up," he swore loudly.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave,"

"I was fucking leaving until you stopped me. Asshole," the kids began to cry at Izaya's crude language. Izaya shrugged and walked over to the two fathers in the room and held his hand out to them. "12000 yen please,"

"Why?"

"My daughters hearing aids are expensive. She has spears but she needs good ones. 6000 each," the males went into the pockets and handed him the money.

"Good choice. My husband is a body guard of a debt collector. He'd easily take that from you,"

"And what do you do?"

"I'm an informant. I could find some dirt on you...but I am already aware. Like how you cheated on your wife and you had sex with your wife's sister. I know it all," Izaya smirked before heading out the room to find Yumi holding Shizuo's hand.

"I thought we were going to spend our afternoon in bed?" Shizuo grumbled. Izaya took Yumi's hand and shrugged. Izaya handed Shizuo one of the 6000 bills. They had hearing aids at home. He just wanted to extort money off of them.

"Yumi didn't feel like being at school and I can't blame her. So I'll teach her some of the basics. Plus Yumi goes before you. You know this," Izaya smiled to his husband who rolled his eyes.

"We haven't had sex in ages. I was looking forward to get dirty with you,"

"Shizuo. Yumi will always be my priority. You're second. Though I do understand your need. I want sex as well but something came up," Izaya sighed. In the nine years they had been married, sex did not come often. It was rare for them to find time to be together.

"If we aren't going to have sex, are you going to head back to work?" Shizuo nodded his head and leaned over to Izaya and kissed his lips passionately.

"I'll see you tonight," Shizuo bent down and kissed Yumi's forehead before signing goodbye to her before taking off. Izaya put Yumi on his shoulders and the two made their way back home. When the two made their way into the apartment Izaya went into a box and put two hearing aids into Yumi's ears. Her speech is near perfect when she has them in.

"Daddy. What were you saying to Shizuo on the way back," She asked taking a seat on the couch.

"We were planning to skip work and have some us time," Yumi looked to her dad with sadness then watched as he sat beside her.

"You aren't watching TV all day. Go do your homework. I'll be having a long chat with the head very soon. But first I need to tidy up," Yumi got up and headed over to her daddies desk and he handed her, her maths homework to complete.

Izaya ran round the house, tidying up the living room, doing the dishes, doing the laundry and then their rooms. When he was finally done he walked over to Yumi and put her over his shoulder and made his way up the stairs and sat on his bed.

"You're teachers don't like it when beautiful girls are being aggressive," Yumi hugged into her dad then sighed heavily.

"They saw stuff and think I don't hear and then they talk to fast and I get hurt as they are waiting for an answer and I don't know,"

"Baby. Do you want to go to a special school?" Yumi shook her head. Izaya nodded then lay back with her still cuddling in to his chest. "Baby. What would make it easier for you. Daddy is loaded. Shizuo could stay in bed with me but decides to work, anyway if you need an assistant or a dog. Don't hesitate to ask," Yumi nodded then fell asleep against her daddies chest. Izaya took her hearing aids out as they can break in the night.

Izaya heard foot steps and saw Shizuo with a frown. He showed Izaya his hand and he had a red pen lodged in his hand. Izaya jumped up and put his child on Shizuo's side of the bed as he ran to find a first aid. Shizou took a seat beside Yumi and saw she was peacefully sleeping. With his good hand he brushed away some of her bangs and looked to Izaya who was kneeling in front.

"I'm going go pull it out," Izaya slowly pulled the pen out as he held a cloth to stop the bleeding. Shizuo grunted in pain until it was finally out. Izaya taped the cloth round his hand before bandaging his hand up.

"Lie in bed with me for a bit," Izaya lay down, not before taking his top off and jeans. Shizuo needed help with his shirt and his jeans, but once they were done Izaya lay on top of his husband as they kissed gently.

Shizuo took a hold of their boxers and pulled them down until both were stark naked. Izaya sighed as he rested his chin on Shizuo's chest, "We aren't going to have sex. Keep that in mind," Shizuo nodded then looked to Yumi with a fake scowl.

"We should really keep our boxers on. She could wake up any second," Though that being said Izaya ground his hips against Shizuo's making him moan lovingly. Izaya smirked and bent down to kiss his lips.

"I was thinking that we should get a dog," Izaya spoke quietly. "It would help her when she is older. Or there is an operation she could get," Shizou shrugged then looked to his husband who was smiling lovingly.

"Well how much would the dog cost?"

"Not much honestly. It's a donation instead of payment. I already checked with the land lord. She would allow the dog as it is for disability and not for loving family reasons,"

"Yeah sure," Izaya smiled then kissed his husbands cheek before getting up and putting his dressing gown on and heading down stairs. "Shizuo bring down our clothes please," he yelled up. The blonde came down after in his own dressing gown and put them into the laundry basket. Izaya found his boxers and slipped them on then his clothes.

"I need to do stuff at night. You'll be in right," Izaya spoke as he sat down at his computer and turned it on. Shizuo nodded and walked over to his desk.

"Babe, I have a client coming in, now. Would you head up stairs for me and or get dressed," Shizuo nodded and put his clothes on before walking over to his husband and sat on his desk and watched as he logged onto his file and went into a folder on his client and read the information on him.

"It's about their deaf son. Could you bring Yumi down stairs," Shizuo stood up and brought down the sleeping girl who remained sleep. He plopped her onto the couch and put her hearing aids on the coffee table then walked over to Izaya.

"I'll make tea. What do you want," Izaya stood up and went to a recipe book and showed him the page that he desired. Chicken curry and tomato soup.

"The soup is in the freezer and the curries are to be made from scratch," A knock came at the door and Izaya walked over and opened the door for a female to walk in. "Come in and take a seat," The female saw the little girl and smiled at her before sitting opposite the girl.

Izaya took a seat beside his daughter and shook her gently. He handed her, her hearing aid and she put them in, "Hello," the girl said to the lady opposite her.

"Hello," The female spoke.

"This is my daughter. She is deaf like your son. I was hoping that she could enlighten you more than me,"

"Well my son. Has been getting bullied due to his disability, I'm not sure what to do," Yumi looked to her daddy and he allowed her to speak.

"Does your son have hearing aids?" The female shook her head.

"I got my hearing aids at about 4 months. So I've quickly adapted to sounds and speech patterns. My speech is bad when I don't have them in. Does he know sign language?" The lady nodded.

"None of us know it though,"

"I'm sorry. You didn't learn sign language with your child. My dad was deaf so I learnt it young. My roommate learnt it with my daughter so he'd be able to communicate with him,"

"Yumi. Can you help me?" Shizuo called out. Izaya nodded to his daughter then headed over to him and saw his injured hand.

"Help me cook," Yumi nodded then helped him dice vegetables up.

"So how does your child do at school?" The female asked turning to see the girl happily cooking.

"She bullies the class," Izaya smiled. The lady nodded and received letters for her son.

* * *

Yumi was at school the next day. She was holding in her anger as the girls behind her pocked her chair, "Quit it," Yumi hissed then looked to the front where a young boy walked in.

"Now class, we have a transfer student. What's your name?"

The boy made a weird sound that couldn't be heard properly. Yumi stood up and signed to the boy who smiled and signed back to her.

"His name is Taka Fujioma. Like me he's deaf," Yumi stated. She spoke as she signed to the boy at the same time.

"Take a seat beside Miss Orihara," Again Yumi signed and he sat down beside Yumi and she happily introduced herself to the boy.

"Alright class today we are going to learn our alphabet," Yumi signed for the boy then sighed angrily. She stood up and went over to her bag and took out a box. She walked over to the boys desk and climbed on top and put the hearing aids into the boys ears and turned them on. The boy looked to her confused and watched as she changed a few settings.

"Is that better?" The boy nodded his head as tears rolled down his eyes. Yumi laughed then sat down.

"It's easier to learn this way," Yumi smiled to the boy. The boy nodded his head and signed back

'I can't speak as I'll sound weird,'

'I'll beat them up for you,' the boy laughed and the lesson continued.

By the end of the day Yumi and Taka had gotten really close and the boy was very comfortable with her. They all were getting changed to leave when Taka took his hearing aids out and gave them back to her. Yumi put them into a hand and felt a hand go onto her shoulder. She turned in fright and saw Shizuo with a smile.

"Can you hear?" He asked simply. Yumi nodded then watched as he sighed in relief.

"I can't sign with my injured hand. So I wouldn't be able to speak," Yumi took his good hand and walked out with him. The two met the woman that was at their apartment yesterday.

"Oh hello dear. Do you go here?" Yumi nodded her head and followed Shizuo out the school and they walked home.

"You're daddy is super busy. So he asked me to pick you up. He doesn't want to be disturbed so he asked if you could read or do homework silently and that he may have a client," Yumi nodded and followed her fathers husband up the stairs and into their apartment where he was talking with a ginger lady. Yumi took out her hearing aids and put them into her small box and signed to Shizuo, 'I'm going to bed,' Shizuo nodded his head then nodded at Izaya. He noticed that the female he was with was Natsume. She was staring at the girl in shock and she had not seen her since she was 3 months.

"Is that Yumi? Can I see her?" Izaya shook his head.

"Do you want the information or not?" Izaya sighed as he crossed his leg. Shizuo took a seat beside Izaya and saw a folder with her name on it. Izaya moved it behind his back then looked to his ex-wife.

"The man you are searching for is called Hurodo Kanachi. He was apart of the dollars but was kicked out by the leaders as he didn't bide to their rules. He has made up the 'Euro' to attack the dollars. You're fiancee was caught up in the mischief and was thrown into prison and he was apart of the Euro," Izaya explained then looked to Shizuo who had his head resting against the top of the couch and was sleeping.

Natsume put the money she owed him onto the couch then smirked. She took a seat on Izaya's lap and began to kiss his neck. She took cloth out of her pocket and tied it up so he couldn't speak and handcuffed his hands together. Izaya rolled his eyes and rocked into Shizuo who was startled awake.

He threw Natsume off of Izaya and untied his mouth and saw the handcuffs. He grinned but un-did them and took them, "Let me say hello to Yumi," Izaya shook his head and Natsume began to scream for her.

"YUMI! YUMI!" She screamed. Izaya watched as his sleepy daughter came down the stairs and looked to her dad who looked pissed. She walked over and took a seat on the couch and lay down. She ignored Natsume and was straight to Shizuo.

"I on't eel umforable alone," she said quietly but still fairly loud. She lay on the couch and Shizuo wrapped her in a blanker before kissing her forehead softly.

"Yumi. I'm your mother. It's nice to meet you," Yumi didn't move and fell asleep on the couch. Izaya smiled and sat beside her. He looked to Natsume and shook his head. "Excuse me?" Natsume hissed. She walked over and grabbed the girl by her arm starling her awake. Izaya kicked Natsume over the coffee table where she landed on the other chair

Izaya held his crying daughter while Shizuo got her some milk to drink to calm her down some more. Yumi nuzzled her head into her fathers shoulder while her dad made circles in her back. Shizuo walked over and gave her, her milk and put her hearing aids in.

"-ume just leave. I won't allow you to terrify her,"

"Maybe I should see her more. She is being very rude. I was speaking to her. She's my daughter as well. I gave birth to her. She should respond to me," Izaya knew that Shizou had put her hearing aids in and that she was listening.

"Yumi. Turn round for me," the girl did so and rested her head against Izaya's chest while sipping on her milk. "The woman in front of you is your mother. She's my ex-wife. She gave birth to you," Yumi stuck her tongue out to the woman.

"Why did you abandon daddy?" She asked. Izaya looked at his daughter with worry then felt her head rest against his chest.

"You're daddy was unfaithful to me and was in love with Shizuo. I didn't see a reason to be with him,"

"Then what about me?"

"I couldn't take you away from your daddy. You two were joined at the hips," Yumi smiled then cuddled into her daddy. Izaya smiled as she fell asleep. He was no longer concerened about his daughters disability. She was so strong and so independent at such a young age. She was so smart and he loved her so much.

He knew that she was still young and needed her dad but his fears of her being bullied by her peers. He was delighted every time he was called into the heads office to be told that his daughter was bullying. It made him smile that she was taking care of her own and her disability didn't ruin anything for her.

Yumi snuggled into her daddies chest falling asleep against him. Izaya lay back against the couch so she was comfier. Izaya was happy that he had been caught masturbating to Shizuo. He ended up with someone truly wonderful in his life. Izaya smiled then leaned against his shoulder and took his hand.

"Please leave," Natsume left with a huff slamming the door. Izaya turned to Shizuo and kissed him softly.

"She's your child. Yumi is ours. Your name is on the papers," Shizuo nodded and kissed him once again. He loved him far too much.

* * *

**Wasn't sure how to round this off properly anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Though it was supposed to be a one shot.**

**Please review.**


End file.
